Alpha & Vampire Barbie - Another lovestory
by nzxoxo
Summary: A story about Caroline and Klaus.And kinda the FRIENDSHIP between Stef and Care. The first chapter is half realistic, half fictional the rest will be also fictional. This Story plays after 4x16 Klaus already slept with Hayley. Now Caroline get to know about this sleepover. And Stefan, Caroline and Klaus need to create a plan how to find Katherine, the cure and how to handle with Si
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys. This is my first fiction mostly about Klaus and Klaroline. I love the Vampire Diaries and also hope you will enjoy this. Please watch over bad grammar and stuff. I also want to thank my beta Liz. ( tvmegafan ) **_

**It plays 4x16 After this episode and within some promo's and spoiler's from 4x17. After this I will make up my own story and won't be that realistic anymore, I hope. Please leave a review, I really want to know what you think and if I should continue writing.  
**

**Love**

**Nat ( nzxoxo ; nzxoxoxo )**

**Alpha & Vampire Barbie - another lovestory**

Chapter 1

It was still a beautiful night in spring. In the morning, birds would tweet and flowers would bloom widely. Everyone was happy except for a young blonde vampire. Caroline sat in her bedroom and called her lost boyfriend Tyler. He left because Klaus scared him nearly to death. He didn't answered again. But she wanted to tell him so badly how the badass Elena tried to kill her and about everything else that had happened. She groaned from dissapointment and her head was so full of things she hadn't any influence in. Her thoughts always hang at the same time.

The two men who fancied her, wanted to kill each other. Who should she pick? Did she really wanted the 1000 years old hybrid to die? There always were the same odd questions. Tyler was gone forever, because of Klaus. He is haunting her boy or better her ex boy. She doesn't even know what they were by now. Now she needed to be a good friend to her totally lost best friend Elena. She turned her humanity off and became a total bitch. Caroline hated that part of her. Elena's Salvatores Stefan and Damon would do everything to get the old Elena back, so where could she help? "Maybe", she thought "I should care the first time about my own stuff." Her Mum hated her for a long time, her Dad died in front of her, a damned old immortal called Silas is awoken, her boyfriend left, her bestfriend is totally destroyed and now? "No I can't just give up on anything and just crumble in here. This wouldn't be me."

She still can't think about anything other than, did she made the right decision to push Klaus away and more away? Did he took her hint to let her alone? One part of her badly wanted to be happy with Tyler but how long would it last? The other part would love to discover everything about the one and only original. Therefor she should have let go of Tyler. "Why everything has to be that twisted?" She asked herself loudly. She decided that all this thoughts could wait until it's morning. She slowly drifted apart in another, better world.

x

In the morning Klaus went slowly from his bedroom to the kitchen. All the trouble with Caroline and his brother's dead made him, so sad it is but, hungry. In the fridge he found a bloodbag, 'b positive' he read. He knew that this was Caroline's favorite one. He knew that because, he knew everything about her. The only thing he wasn't able to find out were her true feeling's for him. Now his werewolf affair was gone and he was alone. As always. He just slept with the wolfgirl named Hayley because, he was desperate, sad, lonely. He didn't think there's any chance to win Caroline's heart after Tyler left. His feeling's were down, really down. He got the feeling to rip anyone's heart out, but if he would behave like he always did, he would push the only light in his life more and more away. He cutted those depressing thoughts with ripping the bloodbag off and enjoying the taste of the cooled human blood. He knew he could never let go of Caroline it just wasn't possible. He would let the time strike things out and would hope that someday she would forgive him for trying to kill her friends, for killing his boyfriend's only left family and for hunting him to dead. Someday she might forgive him, he thought.

x

As Caroline awoke, she felt the warm sunlight on her face. She enjoyed it for a little second, but then she felt disapointed then she still was utterly alone. Tyler didn't come back, Klaus didn't showed up. She felt unloved and alone. Loneliness, Klaus' greatest weakness. This came directly into her mind. She hated to think about him but couldn't deny it. He went under her skin. She felt something for him. Not as much as for Tyler but there was something she couldn't name. Passion? No. Deep love? No. Then she whispered "Equality - As he said, we are the same." She shaked her head and denied those thoughts. She went to her daily morning routine and showered at the Salvatores. "I hate this vervain infested water." She said to herself on the way to Stefan and Damon's house. "I hope Damon isn't there again." She added shortly.

She showed up in a white bathrobe, as the last few days. Stefan invited her and she went directly into the upper bathroom. He told her before that Damon brought his newbie Vamp to New York. She was as much upset as him, when she heard that. "What the hell is wrong with your brother?!" She shouted. "He can't just grab her and bring her into a big city with plenty warm blooded bodies. This is crazy!" She didn't want to calm down. She wanted to grab Elena and shake her until she behaves normally. But should she really do so? Elena just tried to kill her, wouldn't it be a suicide mission just to get her back? Is it worth it? And could she do something? "Yeah I know, um, how is it when you take your shower first and afterwards we make a plan." Stefan answered calm. "Fine." The mad Caroline went up stairs and took a hot shower.

In between Stefan called Klaus to beg him for help. "That's a surprise mate." Klaus said grinning. "Let me guess, you need my help with anything?" "Come on Klaus. You just know me too well. So could you come over?" "Well, I don't know. You helped killing my brother so name me one reason why I should help you." "Would it be enough to say Caroline is here too?" Klaus was surprised about Stefan's words, was it so obvious, that he fancies her? Was it a trap, to kill him again? He tried do prepare for everything possible. "...Fine. I'll help you. What do you need?" "Just come here." Both ended the phone call, Stefan was surprised how easy it was to get him over there and also relieved. Klaus may could help him to get his old Elena back.

x

At the same time Klaus shook his head, why was he so willing to see Caroline so soon? Why he wanted her so desperately? And he blamed himself for being that weak. He knew he would get hurt again. Usually he would avoid everything that had hurt him once, then he knew it could hurt him all over again. But not this time, he fought as hard as he could ever imagine him to fought. After his sleepover with Hayley he felt ashamed, he should have comfort Caroline and not have hooked up with her enemy. He wanted to settle this thing. He wanted to be there for the young blonde. On his way through the Mikaelson Mansion he found an old drawing he made for Caroline. When they had their first date he wanted to give it to her. He had it in his pocket, the whole time. But then the atmosphere was that pure and light, he decided it was the wrong time for presents. Every memory of her came into his mind. When she told him he was capable of being saved, he believed it. But if she won't rescue him, he will be lost, as long as his life lasts. The 1000 years old hybrid shook his head and lay down the drawing. He wouldn't think about those things ever again until she would have saved him.

He went right through the giant door, on way to the Salvatore Mansion. As he got there, he knocked on the door, three times. It opened and Stefan stood in front of him. His face was serious and assailable. Klaus thought about a sarcastic remark about Elena and Damon but he let go of that idea. "Here I am." Klaus grinned "Come in." Stefan was serious. "Why that serious mate? It's a sunny day." Klaus grinned sarcastic. "Where's Katherine? We need the cure." "I know but unfortunately I have no idea." He said smirking. "Klaus please. Elena turned her humanity off and tried to kill your Vampire Barbie." "Oh that's...unpleasant." "You know where she is. Please Klaus tell me." "Isn't it completely rude to not offer a guest at least one drink?" "Sure." Both went to Damons beloved Bar at the Salvatore's. The Bourbon was iced but Klaus wanted something more bloody, so Stefan went down in the cellar to get some blood bags.

x

Klaus heard Caroline upstairs, she cursed Elena's party of last night and he supposed that she was cleaning up that mess, as always. Then she came downstairs and he was sure now. He saw her when she took a cup of beer and drunk. He commented "Desperate times I take it?" she answered annoyed "What are you doing here?" "Not judging you, for starters. Though if you're determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary." She swallowed the beer and he added "Well then you showed me." "Shouldn't you be out there chasing Tyler 'til the end of the earth? There are still hopes and dreams." She said. "Well after he made it his life mission to kill me you can't hate me for keeping him away." He said full of hope. "I can. And I do." She answered pissed. "So why are you here?" "He's here because we need his help. I think Silas might be here in Mystic Falls and you," He looked at Klaus,"should help us to get the cure."Stefan cutted the conversation.

Klaus looked smirking to Caroline, who as always thought he just came to beg her in giving him a chance. She looked shy away and moved on with collecting empty bottle's and cup's. Klaus looked back to Stefan and took the bloodbag Stefan gave him. They filled it into Scotch glasses and drunk. Klaus still didn't really know how he should help them so he said "So this is really nice and soone but how am I supposed to help you mate?" "Well, Damon told me on the phone of his lately found out. He called it 'List of things you suck at' remember? He told me about your phone conversations with Tyler's werewolf girl Hayley, am I wrong?" When Stefan named Haley, Caroline looked up and stopped with her cleaning up. She immediately looked at Klaus. He looked ashamed away and she felt something she usually would recognize as jealousy but she couldn't be jealous, she wasn't even in love with him.

Stefan looked from Klaus to Caroline and back to Klaus, he raised an eyebrow and didn't know what to say. Suddenly Klaus broke the silence "Yeah I protected her. There are many vampires out there who want her dead. And she had informations that I needed." He still couldn't look Caroline in the eyes, he knew he didn't do anything wrong, they never were a couple so there weren't any rules. But he still felt ashamed, he was chasing after her for so long and then he sleps with the girl who wanted to be with her boyfriend Tyler? That's not right, he knew that. "So you know where Hayley is? Can she help? Does she know where Katherine is?" Asked Stefan hopefully. "She already helped, I found out many things. Also some, for now, not important things. But no she had no idea where Katherine is." "Where is she? Could we talk to her?" Stefan still didn't trust the one and only hybrid. "She had to leave in the morning, I'm sure she is far gone until now. See, now you have to trust me." Caroline interfered "What do you mean with in the morning? She was here in Mystic Falls?" Klaus still blamed himself. "Yeah she couldn't sleep elsewhere and I have much space." He couldn't help but raising his eyebrows. "Oh wow. Seriously? Hayley?" "Come on love. Since when do you care about me and my hook up's? You cleared your point the last time we talked." Now Stefan interfered "It's a pleasure to listen to your conversation but your sleepover's are our least problem right now, don't you think so?" Caroline groaned and Klaus couldn't stop grinning, her jealousy made this to him. "Fine sleep with who you want. How he should help us now?" Caroline answered she made both, Klaus and Stefan, grin. Stefan made a imaginar note, to ask her about her feelings for Klaus when everything else was done. "We will see. First of all we should make a plan." He said.

x

Caroline bited on her lips when they finally finished and she was on her way home. She decided to go by foot. She wanted to enjoy every single moment of that beautiful night out there. The moon was bright and stars were sparkling. She thought about her feelings for Klaus as more as just often. He slept with Hayley, she didn't know how to handle that. He was in love with her, he didn't deny that when she said it to him. She said him too that everyone capable of love is capable of being saved. She believed in that sentence with all her soul. How long she thought Klaus would chasing after her? Did she really believed he would wait a century? At least a year? She couldn't expect that after she treated him like an annoying childish teenager. Oh Gosh why she thought those things. She immetiately called all the horrible things he had done to her mind. He killed Tyler and made him to his first successful but sired hybrid, he killed Tyler's Mum, he killed twelve of his beloved hybrids, he bit her and staked her, he killed Elena's aunt Jenna, a felt infinity ago, although he tried to kill Elena, okay he killed her but she came back to life after her biological dad died for her. After all that had happened is this still confusing, she thought. Their plan would start tomorrow when Klaus reached Hayley and Stefan brought on new information's about Katherine. Her problems weren't possible to solve in one night, she also thought, so she decided to just enjoy the peaceful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**This is the second chapter of my story and I hope you will like it. **

**But I still have to thank my amazing Beta Liz ( tvmegafan), she is just great you should probably follow her on Twitter.**

**Okay then, please do me a favor and leave a review, I really want to know what you think and if I should continue writing.**

**In love**

**Nat. ( nzxoxo/ nzxoxoxo)**

* * *

**Alpha & Vampire Barbie – another love story**

**Chapter 2**

Klaus was on his way back to his mansion. Usually he used vampire speed to go home, but not this afternoon. He couldn't stop thinking about this fascinating blonde. She really was about him and this werewolf girl. He still couldn't believe this. Why she was jealous? This meant she feels something for him. She made clear she hates every inch of him, and won't ever change this. He was disappointed as she said that, but the scene, which Stefan unfortunately quitted, made him kind of smile. He always thought about what if when she really had those feelings towards him, but just didn't confess it to herself. It was hard being all alone the thousands of years he has lived, now he didn't want to be alone anymore. He resolved that he wouldn't give up on her. He will bark that tree as long as he is able to.

As he went in the giant house, he just wanted to go straight up to his room. Before he went there, he made a between stop at his well filled bar. He took a glass and poured himself a glass of the most expensive Scotch he could find. His abilities to buy everything he can were as always a blessing. He loved being immortal. He just had everything. Except that one thing everyone he knew had. Love. He never really had a well working relationship. There were a few women in his life but nothing for the eternity. Every one of them ended up dead, with a ripped out heart or their heads laying a metre away from their bodies. He excused this to himself with something like 'Needs that needed to become satisfied'. Again he thought about what he had done with the werewolf slut. She wanted Tyler and he only wanted Caroline. Tyler was gone and Caroline alone. This could have been his chance. "Tomorrow is a new day." He said smiling. "Are you sure of that? Do you have also a master plan to perform?" Klaus slowly moved his body so that he could look at his opposite. "Well I assume you are Silas."

X

There it was. A new day for the earlier Miss Mystic Falls. She yawned and went straight into the shower. Suddenly she screamed out loud and her skin was wounded with burns. She forgot that the left council still added vervain to the water supply. She had to convince her mother to build water Filter System under their house, as at the Salvatore's. "Urgh I bet the Mikaelson's have one too." She packed all what she needed in a little Courier bag and drove to the Salvatore's.

She knocked three times and tried not to think about what if Klaus is coming there again as yesterday. How should she react, was she still hating him? Did she hate him even more after his sleepover with this wolf bitch? Did she really hate him yesterday? Exactly in this moment her less beloved Salvatore, Damon opened the door.

"Well that's a surprise. Vampire Barbie comes for a visit." He did this eye thing as usual and smirked. "Yes, I want to Stefan, is he there?" She asked annoyed. "No but I'm here, isn't that even better?" "You don't want a honest answer, believe me. Can I at least shower here?" "Uh, all you have to do is to ask me if I should join you. But I don't think this is possible right now." He was as always that annoying to her. She barely could stand his presence and now this? "Why the hell not?" "Well, Elena and I came back from New York this morning. After your last Catfight I think it won't be the best idea, she is still a little angry:" The last part of the sentence he whispered as Elena called "I can hear you both, Damon. There is no need to whisper." Damon looked at Caroline said "Bye", winked with his left eye and shut the door right in front her face. "Seriously?" she shouted against the door. She went to her car and thought about what she should do now? Should she go to the river, and play '10 000 BC'? "That's so not going to happen" She spoke to herself inside the car.

X

Stefan arrived at the Mikaelson's to talk to Klaus about the cure and his found outs about Katherine's position. The giant Front door was open and he didn't effort to knock. He went straight into the also giant living room. The whole house was quiet and nothing moved. Seemed to be empty. Suddenly he heard a groan.

There on the ground was lying somebody. He never imagined to find Klaus lying on the ground motionless and without any awareness. There was a wound on his back, someone staked him but an original who lay on the ground of his own house? It felt weird. Stefan ran towards Klaus and tried to help him to get up, as he heard footsteps. He knew directly who this was. She yelled "Stefan? You're here I saw your car." Stefan answered as loud as possible "I'm right here."

The blonde vampire speeded towards them and was shocked. "What happened?" She asked. But only Klaus could explain that. "I have no idea, I go and get some blood bags:" Stefan went out of the room and tried to find the kitchen or at least a blood bag resource. Even if he wasn't sure to find something.

Caroline kneed next to Klaus and tried to wake him up "Klaus? Klaus! Wake up!" She shook his body and tried not to hurt him more then it had to. "Hey Klaus wake the hell up!" at the third time saying this she got a little mad and shook harder. "Not so rushed, love." He was the old him again. Caroline cupped his face so that he would look at her and asked, "What the hell happened, I mean you're not easy to knock out." "First a drink sweetheart."

Stefan found the kitchen on the second door on the left of the very long floor. He opened a few other rooms before he found it. The fridge was filled with blood bags and he took like five bags with him. He heard that Klaus was conscious again and vampire speeded into the living room. "Here is your drink, so tell us. What happened?"

Klaus took the first blood bag, ripped it off and drank hastily. "Well. I was here, drank my sorrows. And who showed up? Right, Silas or Shane or whoever he is." Stefan and Caroline both were shocked as they heard this. Caroline grabbed one of the blood bags and did the same as Klaus before.

Klaus explained further "He came up to me and asked if I'm really sure that today is another day, he made some weird intimations and said I should be careful. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared." He looked at Caroline "But then he revealed his protection. My dear sister is such an open minded person and handed him the only weapon that can kill one of us originals." He ended this sentence with ripping off another blood bag.

"Wait he has the White Oak Stake? That can kill us all with just one of you?" Stefan was shocked. Klaus put the empty blood bag to the ground and finally stood up. He went pained to his bar and poured in another glass Scotch. "Anyone else?" He asked and showed them the bottle. "Isn't it a bit too early, so after you are just back?"

Stefan answered as Klaus poured the rest of the Scotch, which was left in his glass, down his throat. He raised both eyebrows and looked at Stefan.  
"I want one." Caroline said. Stefan wondered why but he could think the reason himself. He still had to ask her about her jealousy yesterday, he thought while Klaus poured her his finest

Whiskey in a glass and handed it over. "Thanks!" She took a sip.

Klaus continued with telling the story. "Yes he has got the weapon which can kill all of us, with only one blood shed." Klaus smirked at Caroline. Even if this thought scared him nearly to death, he just couldn't think about her Death. But that he would be responsible for her death, scared him even more.

Stefan interrupted his thoughtful mind "And what else? Go on." Klaus rolled his eyes "Well, mate. Thanks for your interruption." His sarcastic smirk could bet Damon's records. "I just say that he tried to make up a deal with me. It included the lovely Katerina. You have still no idea where she could be do you?" He asked Stefan, but he shook his head.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Our all lives are depending on that one woman whose speciality is the running away. Even if we all descend the same bloodline. Just for you to remember." Caroline and Stefan both were shocked, the third time a day.

How should they ever find Katherine, Stefan thought.

"To continue with this impressing or better depressing story. After he wanted me to handle him the cure over, or better after he realized that I never had it, he tried to force me in finding Katerina and the cure with her. I wasn't scared of him, so he took out the stake and threatened me." Klaus made a short break and immediately took another sip of his drink. "Well, I tried to catch him but he was gone. He appeared behind me with his weapon in my back."

Exactly in this moment Stefan's phone rang. "Damon. What do you want?" "I just got neck snapped by guess who? Exactly, Barbie Klaus. She and our heart cold newbie Vampire are searching for Katherine, like in Teamwork." Damon was mad as never before. "What?" Stefan couldn't believe anything his Brother just told him.

"As I told you. Where the hell are you, by the way?" Damon was curious. "I'm at the Mikaelson Mansion. We have to find her first." "Yes I come and get you-" Damon ran outside his house "-oh they got to be kidding me! Plan change, your car." "What? Why?" "They decided to drive in an very expensive Convertible, which one is randomly blue, got it?" "Okay come here, we have a little problem ourselves. Explanation follows." Both hung up.

X

"Was it right to leave Caroline with him alone?" Asked Stefan, Damon worried after they left in Klaus' car. "Who cares? Vampire Barbie could finally kick his ass off. And doesn't he have a thing for her or something?" He asked without really wanting an answer. "Did you just say who cares? Are you serious?" Stefan was being kind of mad at his elder brother. "Yeah, I mean I know she is kinda your Lexi 2.0 but come on. She is old enough and doesn't need a Babysitter. After this story you just told me we have bigger things to worry about." Stefan knew this but didn't answer anything.

Instead Damon called Liz, Caroline's Mum, if she found out something about Rebekah and Elena's position. "Damon got your message." "Sheriff, nice to hear you. Any news you want to crash around?" "Lucky you. I found your car, it's on a highway near to a little town in Pennsylvania." Liz said in her usual working voice. "Okay. Mail me the map, alright?" "I will. Good luck."

Damon hung of and opened the map on his cell phone. "Here we go!"

X

Caroline went to the kitchen to get more blood bags. Klaus seemed very thirsty, no wonder after this torture. She hated to be his Babysitter, but he was still kind off ill and she was the only one he has left. He came right after her in the kitchen, his face painful warped. Caroline felt compassion towards him but couldn't help herself "So, why your little flirt doesn't play the nurse?" He couldn't help but smile even if it did hurt as much as his whole body right now. "Well, the role fits you better." Caroline rolled her eyes, "Don't say you have a hidden nurse-costume for me." She giggled by saying this, what was weird, then she still was kind off mad at him. "Unfortunately I never thought we would get to this spot." His sadistic smile was too much for her. She moved around, opened the fridge and wondered how many blood bags there are in. "For someone who always specified with his victims, you seem to rarely eat some." "See, a hybrid needs more than a usual vampire. We love to hunt and to kill, but sometimes it's not enough and lately I hadn't really much time for healthy food." His smirk was back. "You're impossible." She smiled at him and he grabbed the blood bag in her hands. Their hands touched for a second and then their little moment of starring in each other eyes was over. Both went back in the living room. Where Klaus started groaning of pain. His wound still wasn't healed and all over the time he still has little pieces of the white oak stake in it.

Caroline wasn't aware of what she should do next. "You have to cut out these pieces, they hurt." "What? You want me to cut you?" "Yes." He took off his shirt and showed his naked chest. Caroline was impressed by all these tattoos. There was a feather on his chest, with flying birds, which seemed to fly out of the feather. It was beautiful, and as he turned she saw his big red and bloody wound. Above this was a triangle tattoo. She had to ask him about the meaning of that later. "So there in this drawer is a knife." She went to the drawer, opened it and couldn't believe her eyes. The drawer was full of letters. She tried not to think about that and just took out the knife. She closed it and stood up. "Okay and now cut them out." He barked. "Okay then, I start." She really tried not to hurt him even more but he screamed and yelled.

After ten minutes she was done. Every little piece was out of his body, but he still wasn't better. He got bad hallucinations "Go away!" He screamed. "I'm the most powerful creature on earth, you can't kill me!" Caroline was worried. "Klaus, Klaus! It's me Caroline. It's me!" "Stop, I killed you!" He couldn't believe her. "I'm here. It's still me, Caroline. Miss Mystic Falls, remember." She didn't know how to help herself. "You're not real, this is a dream. You're dead, Father!" He couldn't stop but seeing his father Mikael, the only one on earth who ever scared him. She cupped his face and yelled "Klaus! Stop! Mikael is dead. I'm Caroline, the one you're in love with. We both know that, remember?" He looked confused right into her face, she wanted to scream, if he only remembered. She knew it was true but did he still knew it? He looked at her totally lost. It was as if his entire life went through his mind all over again.

Mikael's beatings, his humiliations and all the pain he had been through because of him. The little sword fights with his brother Elijah that Mikael interrupted. When he daggered his boring brother Finn, his father went after him. But he could escape him without a big fight or a ripped out heart. After he daggered his brother Kol, he escaped Mikael again. Thousand years later he was still on the run, with his beloved sister Rebekah. In the 20's when he and his sister fled and he had to dagger her, just to keep her safe. His whole history of humiliations with his family popped up in his mind. And then suddenly the memories of Mystic Falls followed. But the only thing he saw was a beautiful bright woman, with blonde and curly hair. Exactly as the worried woman before his face, who starred at him as if he was unconscious. Slowly he remembered.

"Caroline?"


End file.
